Another Crisis
by c8linWAH
Summary: Just a little one shot, enjoy!


Danny examined himself in the mirror. He tilted his head inspecting the grey hairs that had moved from just the sides of his head now making him completely grey. He exhaled defeated and glanced down at the birthday cards arranged on his and Alice's dressing table. "Happy 48th Birthday old man." Dupe had scrawled. And now, looking at his greying hair and feeling the effects of the alcohol that had been consumed the previous night, Danny came to the horrible realisation that maybe he was getting old. His state of depression was disturbed as Alice shifted in the bed behind him. She wasn't awake just snuggling into a more comfortable position. Danny turned smiling as he observed her. She was gorgeous.

What was she doing with an old bugger like him? It terrified Danny that one day Alice would realise that she could do so much better. Inevitably he'd get older and slower. Maybe she'd want someone who could keep up with her. Someone young and hip.

Well maybe he just needed to change a bit, why not? 48 wasn't really that old. Look at George Clooney, he thought to himself, remembering Alice's swooning as they'd watched Ocean's Eleven. That's it. He could be young. He could be hip. If Clooney could do it why not Danny Trevanion.

"Alice." He whispered softly sitting down on the bed beside her. She groaned tiredly. "I'm just going out to pick up a few things."

"Hmmm, we went to the suppliers on Monday." she said still not opening her eyes.

"I know, I shouldn't be long."

"'Kay, give me a kiss." Danny leant over touching his lips to hers. Wrapping her arms round his neck she deepened the kiss.

Danny groaned. "Keep doing that and I might just have to come back to bed."

She laughed, "No complaints here."

He smiled kissing her forehead before standing up and heading out.

"Danny."

"Yeah?" He spun back to face her.

"I love you."

He grinned back at her. "Love you too, see you later."

And like that he was off.

Alice was busy in the office sorting out bills and orders for the hospital. "Mum! I need a pen!" Rolling her eyes Alice pulled open the drawer and pulled out 3 pens as a frantic Charlotte entered the room. "thanks!" she said quickly, leaving just as fast as she'd entered. Alice couldn't help but laugh. As she went to close the drawer the sight of something else caused her giggles to increase. The glasses case had been thrown into the drawer less than carefully. Just a few weeks ago Danny's visit to the opticians had been a huge drama. Well not really, Danny had just been incredibly dramatic! He needed glasses. No one in the house had been particularly phased by this but to Danny it seemed like a nail in his coffin.

Alice scolded herself for laughing but it really had been fun teasing him.

She continued chuckling but was interrupted by the revving of an engine. "What the-?" She started walking out the front door.

A shiny, red sports car was parked at the front of the house and to Alice's dismay Danny was stood in front of it. "Well? Do you like it?" a massive schoolboy grin took up his face.

"What is it?"

"A porsche."

"And why is it here?" Danny was using his shirt to wipe a mark off the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Liv stood at the front door.

"Wow, nice one Danny." Evan came out behind Liv.

"Thanks Evan!" Immediately the two guys started surveying the car from every angle.

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Alice still standing confused. "Danny. A word." and she headed into the kitchen.

"Alice, Alice!" Danny ran after her. "What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You know exactly 'what's up'. There's a big red monstrosity parked in front of the house, care to explain why!"

"We can afford it! Why not? Come on Al, we'll go for a spin." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd rather get back in the caravan of death." And with that, she stalked off leaving her husband alone in the kitchen.

Danny stood looking at the car. It was now dark he hadn't seen Alice since she'd left him standing in the kitchen. He and Evan had spent most of the afternoon in the car but for Danny the novelty had worn off due to Alice's reaction.

He really was an idiot at times.

"Were you planning on sleeping in it?" Danny turned. Alice was stood in her pyjamas a shawl wrapped tight around her

"The seats are heated."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're something else." Danny looked at the ground, scuffing the toe of his boot. "Well?" She stood at the door. "You going to take me for a drive...boy racer?"

Danny laughed.

"Too fast too fast too fast! Danny!"

"Alice for the love of God."

Alice had a firm grip on the dashboard with white knuckles, only easing up when Danny's speed dropped dramatically.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"What's the point in a fast car..." Danny continued muttering.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Why did you really buy this car?" Alice's suspicions were raised when Danny pretended to be far too focussed on his driving. "Danny?"

"Well...Alice I'm pushing 50." Alice went in to hysterical giggles. Danny looked across at her slightly concerned by her uncontrollable laughing. "What?"

"Not again!"

"Wha...you never let me finish!"

Alice was still laughing, "tell me you're not having another mid life crisis."

"A mid life crisis! No! And what do you mean 'another one'?"

"You so are!" she could barely breathe, not helped by the fact Danny's face was like thunder. "Do you not remember Fatani's tshirt?" Danny said nothing but Alice could see he was struggling to keep a straight face as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Well, sometimes I worry." Danny confessed after they'd stopped giggling. They now sat together on the front steps.

"Worry? About what?"

"About my age. I'm getting older and it's getting harder for me to keep up with Bobby and run around the hospital and be out in the bush."

"Oh Danny, that's natural! I feel myself needing to slow down too. As for Bobby, he adores you no matter what and he's got plenty of big sisters to do the chasing, it's the important stuff he's going to need you for and I don't think you've lost your marbles quite yet," Danny smirked "although I did wonder when you drove up in that thing."

"I'll take it back tomorrow."

"Yeah and maybe spend the money on something more productive...like a holiday for two?" Alice suggested not so innocently.

"So you're not going to run off with some young hotshot now that I'm turning into an old man."

Alice sighed, rolling her eyes but taking hold of his hand and looking seriously into his eyes. "Why would I want a fresh new wine when I have a mature vintage of my very own?" Danny grinned. Even after they broke their kiss the pair continued to smile at each other. "Now, I take it if you take me to bed right now your hips not going to give up."

"Oh you better run after that."


End file.
